The invention pertains to archery bows, connector apparatuses and rings for archery bow accessories, and methods for removably securing archery bow accessories to archery bows.
The archery industry continues to develop archery bow accessories to enhance the enjoyment of the sport. Some exemplary archery bow accessories are configured for attachment directly to an archery bow to facilitate use of the archery bow. For example, sighting mechanisms are developed to facilitate the accuracy of aiming an arrow at a target.
Designing archery bow accessories to be removably secured to a bow has advantages. Such provides the opportunity to interchange accessories on a single bow thereby increasing the versatility of the single bow. For example, one accessory may be designed for use during target practice or archery competition, while another accessory may be designed for use during hunting. If the two accessories are configured to be removably secured to the bow, and interchangeable, the same bow can be provided for the different archery activities. Another advantage is the bow can be made lightweight and compact for long travels and hiking in dense brush, for example, during hunting.
Accordingly, accessories are designed to be removably secured to bows. Some exemplary accessories, such as sighting mechanisms, are desired to be tightly secured to a bow to provide a consistent and stable orientation relative the bow. However, some existing designs and methods for securing an accessory to a bow provide inconsistent and unstable orientations relative the bow. For example, an exemplary design and method includes an accessory having a threaded shaft to be received in complementary fashion in a threaded bore provided in the bow. However, the action of continually threading the accessory in, and alternatively out, of the threaded bore weakens the stability of the threaded connection. Even a minor deterioration of the threaded connection can alter the orientation of an accessory relative the bow. In the case of a sighting mechanism, such a minor alteration of the orientation of the sighting mechanism relative the bow can alter the accuracy of the bow to such a degree as to effectively negate the purpose of the sighting mechanism. Furthermore, as the threaded connection deteriorates, the accessory can no longer be secured to the bow with a consistent placement for each time the accessory is installed.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to develop improved connector apparatuses and methods to secure archery bow accessories to archery bows. Furthermore, it would be desirable to develop connection apparatuses and methods that consistently orient and align the accessories relative the bow during each installation, and once secured to the bow, maintain the orientation and alignment in a stable position.
In one aspect, the invention includes a connector apparatus for removably securing an archery bow accessory to an archery bow. The connector apparatus includes a base that is discrete from the archery bow. The base has a first portion configured for removably securing the archery bow accessory thereon and a second portion spaced from the first portion. The second portion defines a stem that extends axially from the second portion. The stem terminates to define at least one projection extending laterally and generally perpendicularly relative the stem axis. The projection is spaced from the second portion of the base.
In another aspect, the invention includes a connector ring to be removably secured to an archery bow. The connector ring includes a discrete body that defines an outer surface and an opening. The opening has a peripheral wall extending from the outer surface to a lowermost elevation spaced from the outer surface. A pair of ledges extend laterally inwardly from opposite sides of the peripheral wall, and the pair of ledges are spaced from the lowermost elevation.
In yet another aspect, the invention includes an archery bow having a handle with a first end, a second end opposite the first end, and an outer surface. The handle defines an opening having a peripheral wall extending from the outer surface to a lowermost elevation in the handle spaced from the outer surface. A pair of ledges extend laterally inwardly from opposite sides of the peripheral wall. The pair of ledges are spaced from the lowermost elevation. A first limb extends outwardly from the first end of the handle and a second limb extends outwardly from the second end of the handle. At least one string extends between distal ends of the limbs.
In still another aspect, the invention includes a method for removably securing an archery bow accessory to an archery bow. The archery bow is provided with an outer surface defining an opening. The opening has peripheral walls extending from the outer surface into the bow to define a bottom wall spaced from the outer wall. A pair of ledges extend laterally inwardly from opposite sides of the peripheral wall and are spaced from the bottom wall. A base discrete from the bow is provided with a first portion configured for removably securing the archery bow accessory thereon and a second portion spaced from the first portion. A stem defines a stem axis and extends axially from the second portion. The stem terminates to define a pair of projections extending laterally in opposite directions generally perpendicular to the stem axis. At least a portion of the stem is axially positioned in the opening of the bow.